


Stamina

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Post-Canon, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, implied marathon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: In which Dia tries to drain Kanan's stamina through unorthodox physical activities.





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> Two usermechanics fics in a week. Impressive, I know. I'm surprised too, even though this one is so short.
> 
> I've written so many long fics that I feel like I forgot how to write a short one. As such, here's me trying to do that.

“I still don’t get how you thought anyone could  _ do _ Aqours’ warm-up routine besides you.”

Dia sat on the dock behind the Matsuura dive shop, dipping her toes in the water idly and making sure the water didn’t touch her leggings. Had it not been for Kanan sitting right next to her, in her wetsuit as if she were ready to dive in at any point, it could have easily been mistaken for trespassing.

“I don’t know why you brought that up,” Kanan replied, some confusion evident in her voice. “That happened a few years ago. Besides, I remember You being able to keep up.”

“What about everybody else? Nobody else even came close to being able to complete it, even  _ after _ the Love Live.” Even if the memories were old, the sounds of Hanamaru’s whining about how the exercise regimen was impossible felt like they happened only yesterday.

“Well, I guess that’s because of You’s and my stamina being that much better. There’s a reason why I wanted to include swimming in that before you shot that idea down.”

“You put in kilometers of swimming! Only someone with stamina as infinite as yours could even bother trying that!”

“I don’t have infinite stamina. I just have more than most people.”

Dia really didn’t buy that at all. She, in all the time she knew Kanan, had never seen her tired in any stretch of the word.

“If that’s so, there must be something that can tire you out.”

“Oh, there is,” Kanan said, giggling. “However, I feel like it’s something Mari would prefer doing with me instead.”

“It can’t be that bad, Kanan.” Considering how Kanan’s smile turned into a smirk as she said that, maybe Dia was completely incorrect about that statement, and once she pulled off her spot on the dock to sit in Dia’s lap, the more Dia had reconsidered that statement. Of course, if Mari was her recommended partner, it included something like this.

“You...” Dia huffed, trying to hold herself from flushing. “What are you doing?” Her question would have been better asked moments later, where Kanan’s hips slowly ground into hers in a rhythm she wasn’t quite able to respond to.

Kanan leaned into her ear; Dia knew that it was probably because of the taboo nature of her upcoming answer, that  _ sexual activity is physically demanding and tires her out _ . Dia whined, not only because of the very shameless nature of their upcoming activities, but also because of how hot Kanan’s breath felt against her ear.

Kanan pulled away, her hips slowing their motions. “If you don’t want to, I understand.”

Trying to say no was difficult. Whenever she did, she couldn’t help but give Kanan a once-over, thinking about how well her diving suit fit her body. As awkward as the proposal had been, oddly unaided by Kanan’s proclivities to skinship, any denial towards continuing would have included considerable mole-scratching.

And in the confusion of not knowing how to enunciate her feelings towards this whole scenario, Dia leaned in and pressed her forehead right against Kanan’s.

“Tell Mari about this and I’ll--”

Kanan’s fingers dug into Dia’s shoulders, giving them a rough, but therapeutic, squeeze. It was just enough for her to sigh, and with Kanan taking charge with a bit of leaning on her own, Dia accidentally sighed into her kiss with Kanan.

Dia yielded. Instead of an overly-long kiss, Dia felt it better to pull away every so often, making a string of little kisses that Kanan reciprocated easily. It also had made digging her fingers into Dia’s shirt an easy move. Dia didn’t react to her playing with the hem of her shirt, but she pulled away the moment that she felt Kanan tugging upward.

If there were any moment she could have backed out, it was then and there; however, one of Kanan’s hands pulled away from her shirt, tracing her exposed skin and drawing small abstract shapes on her belly. It was, in a sense, weirdly relieving, especially juxtaposed against the friction of Kanan’s hips grinding against hers. The dancing fingers serenaded and soothed enough for Dia to raise her hands over her head in helping Kanan take her shirt off. The red fabric batched in Kanan’s fingers was quickly thrown aside on the dock, leaving Dia in a white bra.

With her shirt off, Dia reciprocated her actions, reaching forward and grabbing the zipper on her wetsuit. She pulled down, trying her best to savor every inch of skin on her body that grew exposed, along with the rather questionable act implied by not seeing any bikini underneath when she pulled the zipper below her breasts. Had it been any other time, Dia would have complained, but instead, she stirred, and Kanan’s eyebrow was quick to quirk.

Kanan looked down for a moment at what caused her to question what was going on, seeing the lump that had formed in Dia’s shorts, straining against the tight, red denim. After a few moments, she looked back up to Dia with a smile. “It’s really been awhile since we last talked? I almost forgot this about you.”

It put Dia in a spotlight she really didn’t want, one that wasn’t helped by Kanan shrugging the wetsuit off her shoulders and exposing more of her chest. “I don’t mind, though. I think it might be better for proving I can get tired.”

Kanan rolled out of Dia’s lap and stood up besides her, taking the moment to remove herself from her wetsuit entirely. Dia couldn’t help but watch as every inch of skin and every bit of toned muscle was revealed to her. It had been awhile since they last talked, and since she last realized how attractive Kanan was.

It had been to the extent that Dia stood up, too, and stood right behind Kanan, their bodies mere millimeters away from one another. Kanan noticed, looking back with a grin before pushing her rear end out, her hips rocking back and forth just slightly enough for Dia to embrace herself in the friction. She pushed her hips in forward, trying to sink her ever-growing bulge in between her lower cheeks, taking the initiative to rest her hands on her hips, swaying them only in tandem with Kanan’s motions.

Kanan looked back again, this time with a slightly confused expression. “If we’re going to be doing this, then feel free to touch.” Maybe it was just a given with Mari that there’d be overt skinship, but even after Kanan’s explicit directions, Dia’s hands were slow and almost taciturn against her body. Almost with an exasperated sigh, Kanan grabbed both of Dia’s hands, resting one against her breast and the other between her legs.

Dia’s fingers glided against Kanan’s hairless snatch, savoring the slight heat that had formed. As Kanan dug Dia’s fingers into her deeper, it took not long for Dia to take the hint and took control for herself. Her fingers ran up and down Kanan’s slit, aided by her hip rocking, to a soft duet of sighs and the occasional moan. Even the hand on her breast went from soft groping to more robust squeezes, taking every moan she heard and trying to chain it into another just from groping alone.

The friction Kanan’s hips gave was growing unbearable, enough so that Dia pulled her hips away for a moment just to yank her pants off and for her cock to spring out, fully hard and immediately smacking Kanan’s ass after pulling it out. Bringing her shorts and leggings both to her ankles, Dia took another step forward, her tip grazing the area between her thighs before sliding in between the gap right underneath her folds, trying her best to hide the hiss that came from having her dick between Kanan’s thighs.

She could have rocked forever there and exhausted herself, but that wasn’t what the plan was, made clear by Kanan spreading her legs and trying her best to touch her toes. She didn’t care to stretch, but she was able to see Dia’s facial reaction to the sight of her swollen pussy from behind.

“Come on, Dia-chan! You said you wanted to see if I could get tired.”

Aided by Kanan’s almost teasing words, Dia pushed herself in, groaning at the feeling of Kanan’s hot, velvety folds wrapping around her shaft. She tried her best to hold in everything, as if to say that she was going to be fine and easily able to tire her out, but whatever she was holding in was much more than the soft moan that Kanan let out on being filled. She didn’t get much louder even as Dia bottomed out inside her, nor did she at the feeling of her precum leaking out, betraying the demeanor she was trying to show off.

She had a lot of ground to cover.

Dia quickly found a rhythm that she found appropriate, one which would have been a bit too fast for any other reason. Yet, Kanan responded in kind; once she found time to stand upright, her hips clapped back down against her, causing the smacks between hips and ass to be slightly louder.

The sight of Kanan’s ass bouncing against her hips was enough for her to try to speed up, disregarding how constrictive she felt around her. As she did, Kanan responded in kind by speeding up her actions, almost unfazed at both the tempo change and how she was able to do it even with Dia bottoming out with every single thrust.

Dia’s hands, too, took charge; spanking felt too redundant, considering how much Kanan’s ass jiggled with every thrust. Her hands, rather, took purchase running fingers up Kanan’s musculature, savoring the hardness she felt underneath wherever she touched. When they weren’t enjoying the muscles on her body, then her hands had taken handfuls of breast, palms grinding against those deliciously pink nipples of hers. 

Kanan’s moans grew louder at the stimulation of her tits, something Dia experimented with when she heard. She rubbed her thumbs against them, tweaked them between her forefinger and thumb, sometimes even pulled, for the sake of trying to get Kanan to moan louder. She needed something, because despite feeling her dick throbbing in Kanan’s folds, she didn’t feel her throbbing back. 

Even with her attempts to cover ground, she was still losing a lot of it, best exemplified by how Dia’s motions sped up as if she were trying to get her to cum before she could. She felt her own climax on the horizon, knowing that only time would lead to her cumming. She had reached that point of no return, feeling her cum eagerly flowing out of her balls and ready to be released in Kanan’s warm, waiting pussy.

Yet, not even with the final bits of sawing was Dia able to overwhelm Kanan. Instead, it was herself who was overwhelmed, feeling her legs starting to give out as her seed spurted out of her and coated Kanan’s inner walls. The slight squeezes Kanan’s walls gave in response would have been great in any other scenario, but they only helped Dia be milked further, her white-hot cum feeling as it if were molten as if leaked from her in gratuitous amounts. As she came to, she pulled out, her cum leaking out of Kanan’s pussy and onto her inner thighs.

Dia was panting, trying her best to understand exactly what was going on, but all she could feel was the intensely cool air of the world around them juxtaposed against Kanan leaking the hot afterproducts of their lovemaking on her.

Kanan looked back with a curious expression, purple eyes dark and swirling with lust. “Are you done?”

As much as Dia was, she was not. She hadn’t even gotten close, it seemed, to tiring Kanan out. If anything, their workout regimens from high school were more tiring than what she just did. Even as she idly squeezed and pinched at her breasts, Dia was trying her best to make herself seem less exhausted than she already was.

“I’m not!” Dia said, “just give me a second, and I’ll be ready again! I’m not going to stop until you’re tired out!”

"You sure?" Kanan asked, wiggling her derriere as if nothing had happened. It was obvious she was challenging her, but neither seemed to mind.

"Dead sure!"

* * *

Dia was surprised at how she was able to stick to her word. She made it explicitly clear that no matter how much she came, she wasn’t going to stop until she tired Kanan out.

It was a proposition that, through the few hours of their lovemaking, felt impossible. Nothing seemed to do much to fetter Kanan’s stamina, whether it be her shoving her tongue and fingers inside of her, or letting her do all the work in some of the positions they were in.

This was a situation much like that, with Dia laying down on the bed, watching Kanan as she bounced herself up and down on her cock. Her hips slammed up and down, each motion letting Dia see the thick, white web of cum leaking from her reddened folds. With each retreat, she watched as more leaked out of her, almost surprised that all of it came from herself in her desperate conquests.

Such conquests made themselves known in other ways. Whenever Kanan bottomed Dia out inside her, and pressed her clit against her pubic bone, Dia shuddered at the feeling of the love egg--an apparent gift from Mari--vibrating against her oversensitive tip. It took everything in her power not to cum, especially with how Kanan’s overstimulated sex squeezed and milked her just for being inside, from all that was going on.

Kanan talking was not helping. Her dirty talk was far too clear for someone who had been fucking for hours. She was squatting on her dick, the rhythm of her hips clapping too fast for someone whose legs would have been quivering had it been anyone else. Hell, Mari would have tapped out at this point. Perhaps the only person who was really able to stand such a sexual marathon was You.

But, despite it, it was all worth it, watching Kanan bouncing up and down and playing with her tits, while Dia was able to take appreciative handfuls of her large, toned ass. At least, that was as much as her sex-wracked body was able to do. She wished that she could have spanked her one final time, as she knew that all-too-rememberable feeling of yet another of her climaxes arriving. She had to be at like the fifteenth or something; it was impossible for her to count. It didn’t even care what number it was, just that it was her final time splurting her hot seed into Kanan’s sex before she finally tapped out.

Kanan lifted herself off of Dia’s dick when she felt her tapout against her ass, her tip acting as the final stopgap for a gratuitous amount of seed leaking out of her, coating the entirety of Dia’s shaft with her own cum. Kanan rolled off of her, reaching for Dia’s arm so that she could rest herself as the little spoon before rubbing herself off.

_ All of that _ , Dia thought in her haze,  _ and she still needs to finish herself off… _

Dia watched over Kanan’s shoulder as she fingered herself with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other, watching her fingers being coated white with cum. The only thing Dia could do as a response was kiss at her neck, tasting the tangy sweat which had covered her body and lapping up whatever droplets she could find. After a particularly loud moan and her hips bucking forward, Kanan slowed down, letting out a bit of panting.

Those pants were Dia’s victory. It was proof that Kanan was, to an extent, tired. It was, however, not to the extent that she felt tired, almost paralyzed with how much she had exerted herself. Yet, Dia still wanted to know if she managed.

“Are you tired yet?”

It took a few moments for Kanan to respond. “I am,” Kanan said, watching Dia’s eyes widen at the statement before filling with disappointment when she finished by saying, “but I wouldn’t mind going another round or two.”

“Oh…” Dia let out, almost feeling disappointed.

Dia whimpered as Kanan turned around in her embrace, primarily from her thigh accidentally grazing her cock. “You did tire me out more than I thought, though. I’m more tired now than I am after a half-marathon.”

Dia wasn’t sure to be impressed at herself for being more exhausting than a half-marathon, or scared that Kanan was able to run a half-marathon and, apparently, having the stamina for other activities.

Yet, she was more exhausting than a half-marathon, and that’s really what mattered. Had it been anyone else, they wouldn’t have had any stamina left.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord!](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K)


End file.
